Konrad Wallenrod/III
Gdy Mistrz praw świętych ucałował księgi, Skończył modlitwę i wziął od komtura Miecz i krzyż wielki, znamiona potęgi, Wzniósł dumnie czoło, chociaż troski chmura Ciążyła nad nim; wkoło okiem strzelił, W którym się radość na pół z gniewem żarzy, I niewidziany gość na jego twarzy, Uśmiech przeleciał, słaby i znikomy: Jak blask, co chmurę poranną rozdzielił, Zwiastując razem wschód słońca i gromy. Ten zapał Mistrza, to groźne oblicze, Napełnia serca otuchą, nadzieją; Widzą przed sobą bitwy i zdobycze I hojnie w myśli krew pogańską leją. Takiemu władcy któż dostoi kroku? Któż się nie zlęknie jego szabli, wzroku?- Drżyjcie Litwini! już się chwila zbliża, Gdy z murów Wilna błyśnie znamię krzyża. Nadzieje próżne. - Cieką dni, tygodnie, Upłynął cały długi rok w pokoju; Litwa zagraża, Wallenrod niegodnie Ani sam walczy, ani śle do boju; A gdy się zbudzi i cóś działać zacznie, Stary porządek wywraca opacznie. Woła, że Zakon z świętych wyszedł karbów, Że bracia gwałcą przysiężone śluby; "Módlmy się - woła - wyrzeczmy się skarbów, Szukajmy w cnotach i pokoju chluby!" Narzuca posty, pokuty ciężary, Uciech, wygody niewinnej zaprzecza; Lada grzech ściga najsroższymi kary Podziemnych lochów, wygnania i miecza. Tymczasem Litwin, co przed laty z dala Omijał bramy zakonnej stolicy, Teraz dokoła wsi co noc podpala I lud bezbronny chwyta z okolicy; Pod samym zamkiem dumnie się przechwala, Że idzie na mszę do mistrza kaplicy; Pierwszy raz dzieci z rodziców swych progu Drżały na straszny dźwięk żmudzkiego rogu. Kiedyż być może czas lepszy do wojny?- Litwa szarpana wewnętrzną niezgodą; Stąd dzielny Rusin, stąd Lach niespokojny, Stąd krymskie chany lud potężny wiodą. Witołd, zepchnięty od Jagiełły z tronu, Przyjechał szukać opieki Zakonu; W nagrodę skarby i ziemie przyrzeka I wsparcia dotąd nadaremnie czeka. Szemrają bracia, gromadzi się rada, Mistrza nie widać; Halban stary bieży, W zamku, w kaplicy nie znalazł Konrada: Gdzież on? - zapewne u narożnej wieży. Śledzili bracia nocne jego kroki; Wszystkim wiadomo: każdego wieczora, Gdy ziemię grubsze osłaniają mroki, On idzie błądzić po brzegach jeziora; Albo klęczący, przyparty do muru, Okryty płaszczem, aż do białej zorzy Świeci z daleka, jak posąg z marmuru, I przez noc całą senność go nie zmorzy. Częsta na cichy odgłos pustelnicy Wstaje i ciche daje odpowiedzi; Brzmienia ich z dala ucho nie dośledzi, Lecz widać z blasku wstrząśnionej przyłbicy, Rąk niespokojnych, podniesionej głowy, Że jakieś ważne toczą się rozmowy. PIEŚŃ Z WIEŻY Któż me westchnienia, kto me łzy policzy? Czy już tak długie przepłakałam lata, Czy tyle w piersiach i oczach goryczy, Że od mych westchnień pordzawiała krata?- Gdzie łza upadnie, w zimny głaz przecieka, Jak gdyby w serce dobrego człowieka. Jest wieczny ogień w zamku wentoroga, Ten ogień żywią pobożne kapłany; Jest wieczne źródło na górze Mendoga, To źródło żywią śniegi i tumany; Nikt moich westchnień i łez nie podsyca, A dotąd boli serce i źrenica. Pieszczoty ojca, matki uściśnienia, Zamek bogaty, kraina wesoła, Dni bez tęsknoty, nocy bez marzenia; Spokojność na kształt cichego anioła, We dnie i w nocy, na polu i w domie Strzegła mig z bliska, chociaż niewidomie. Trzy piękne córki było nas u matki, A mnie najpierwej żądano w zamęście; Szczęśliwa młodość, szczęśliwe dostatki, Któż mi powiedział, że jest inne szczęście? Piękny młodzieńcze! na coś mi powiedział To, o czym w Litwie nikt pierwej nie wiedział? O Bogu wielkim, o jasnych aniołach, Kamiennych miastach, kędy wiara święta, Gdzie lud w bogatych modli się kościołach I kędy dziewic słuchają książęta, Waleczni w boju, jak nasi rycerze, Czuli w miłości, jak nasi pasterze; Gdzie człowiek, ziemne złożywszy pokrycie, Z duszą ulata po rozkosznym niebie. Ach, ja wierzyłam, bo niebieskie życie Już przeczuwałam, gdym słuchała ciebie! Ach, odtąd marze, w dobrych i złych losach, Tylko o tobie, tylko o niebiosach. Krzyż na twych piersiach oczy me weselił, W nim oglądałam przyszłe szczęścia hasło, Niestety! z krzyża gdy piorun wystrzelił, Wszystko dokoła ucichło, zagasło! Nic nie żałuję, choć gorzkie łzy leję, Boś wszystko odjął, zostawił nadzieję. "Nadzieję!" - cichym powtórzyły echem Brzegi jeziora, doliny i knieje. Zbudził się Konrad i z dzikim uśmiechem: "Gdzież jestem - wołał - tu słychać nadzieje? Na co te pieśni? - Pomnę twoje szczęście; Trzy piękne córki było was u matki, Ciebie najpierwej żądano w zamęście... Biada, o biada wam, nadobne kwiatki! Straszliwa żmija wkradła się do sadu, A kędy piersią prześliźnie się błędną, Usechną trawy i róże uwiędną, I będą żółte jako piersi gadu! Uciekaj myślą i dni przypominaj, Które byś dotąd pędziła wesoło, Gdyby... ty milczysz? - śpiewaj i przeklinaj; Niechaj łza straszna, co głazy przecieka, Nie ginie darmo; zdejmę szyszak z głowy, Tu niechaj spadnie, niech mi pali czoło, Tu niechaj spadnie, jam cierpieć gotowy: Chcęg znać zawczasu, co mig w piekle czeka!" Głos z wieży "Daruj, mój miły, daruj mi, jam winna. Przyszedłeś późno, tęskno było czekać, I mimowolnie jakaś pieśń dziecinna... Precz mi z tą pieśnią! - miałażbym narzekać?- Z tobą, mój luby, z tobąśmy przeżyli Znikomą chwilę, lecz tej jednej chwili Nie będę mieniać z całą ziemian zgrają Na ciche życie, przepędzone w nudzie. Ty sam mówiłeś, że zwyczajni ludzie Są jako konchy, co się w bagnie tają; Ledwie raz na rok falą niepogody Wypchnięte z mętnej pokażą się wody, Otworzą usta, raz westchną ku niebu I znowu wrócą do swego pogrzebu. Nie, jam na takie szczęście nie stworzona! Jeszcze w ojczyźnie, ciche pędząc życie, Nieraz w pośrodku towarzyszek grona Za czymś tęskniłam i wzdychałam skrycie, I czułam serca niespokojne bicie. Nieraz z poziomej uciekałam łąki I na najwyższym stanąwszy pagórku, Myśliłam sobie: gdyby te skowronki Ze skrzydeł swoich dały mi po piórku, Poszłabym z nimi i tylko z tej góry Chciałabym jeden mały kwiat uszczyknąć, Kwiat niezabudki, a potem za chmury Lecieć wysoko! wysoko! i - zniknąć. Tyś mię wysłuchał, ty skrzydły orlemi, Monarcho ptaków, wzniosłeś mię do siebie! Teraz, skowronki, o nic was nie proszę, Bo gdzież ma lecieć, po jakie rozkosze, Kto poznał Boga wielkiego na niebie I kochał męża wielkiego na ziemi?" Konrad "Wielkość! i znowu wielkość, mój aniele! Wielkość, dla której jęczymy w niedoli. Kilka dni jeszcze, niech serce przeboli, Kilka dni tylko, już ich tak niewiele. Stało się! próżno po czasie żałować! Płaczmy - lecz niechaj drżą nieprzyjaciele, Bo Konrad płakał, ażeby mordować. Po coś tu przyszła, po co, moja droga! Z klasztornych murów, z świątyni pokoju?- Jam cię poświęcił na usługi Boga; Nie lepiejż było w świętych jego murach, Z dala ode mnie płakać i umierać, Niż tu, w krainie kłamstwa i rozboju, W grobowej wieży, w powolnych torturach, Konać i oczy samotne otwierać, I przez niezłomne tej kraty okucia Pomocy żebrać? - A ja słuchać muszę, Patrzeć na długą skonania katuszę, Stojąc z daleka, i kląć moję duszę, Że w niej są jeszcze ostatki uczucia!" Głos z wieży "Jeśli narzekasz, nie przychodź tu więcej; Chociażbyś przyszedł, błagał najgoręcej, Już nie usłyszysz! już okno zamykam, Spuszczę się znowu w moję wieżę ciemną, Niechaj w milczeniu gorzkie łzy połykam. Bądź zdrów na wieki, bądź zdrów, mój jedyny! I niech zaginie pamięć tej godziny, W której nie miałeś litości nade mną". Konrad "Więc ty miej litość, ty jesteś aniołem, Stój, a jeżeli prośba cię nie wstrzyma, O ten róg wieży uderzę się czołem, Będę cię błagał skonaniem Kaima". Głos z wieży ", miejmy litość nad sobą samemi, Pomnij, mój luby, że jak ten świat wielki, Dwoje nas tylko na ogromnej ziemi Na morzach piasku dwie rosy kropelki; Że, lada wietrzyk, z ziemnego padołu Znikniem na zawsze, ach! gińmyż pospołu! Nie na to przyszłam, ażeby cię dręczyć; Nie chciałam przyjąć święcenia kapłanek, Bo niebu serca nie śmiałam zaręczyć, Póki w nim ziemski panował kochanek; Pragnęłam zostać w klasztorze i skromnie Oddać dni moje zakonnic usłudze, Lecz tam bez ciebie wszystko wokoło mnie Było tak nowe, tak dzikie, tak cudze. Wspomniałam sobie, że po latach wielu Miałeś powrócić do Maryi-grodu, Szukając zemstę na nieprzyjacielu I broniąc sprawę biednego narodu. Kto czeka, lata myślami ukraca; Mówiłam sobie: on już może wraca, Może już wrócił; czyż nie wolno żądać, Gdy mam żyjąca zakopać się w grobie, Abym cię mogła raz jeszcze oglądać, Abym przynajmniej umarła przy tobie! Pójdę więc - rzekłam - w pustelniczym domku, Około drogi, na skały ułomku, Zamknę się sama: może rycerz jaki, Koło mej chatki przechodzący blisko, Wymówi czasem kochanka nazwisko, Może pomiędzy obcymi szyszaki Ujrzę znak jego: niech odmieni zbroje, Niechaj na tarczę obce godła kładnie, Niech twarz odmieni, jeszcze serce moje, Z daleka nawet, kochanka odgadnie. I gdy go ciężka powinność przymusza Wszystko dokoła wyniszczać i krwawić, Wszyscy go przeklną, będzie jedna dusza, Co mu z daleka śmie pobłogosławić! Tu mój obrałam domek i grobowiec, W cichej ustroni, kędy świętokradzki Mych jęków nie śmie podsłuchać wędrowiec. Ty, wiem, iż lubisz samotne przechadzki; Myśliłam sobie: on może z wieczora Wybieży z dala od swych towarzyszy, Pomówić z wiatrem i z falą jeziora, Pomyśli o mnie i głos mój usłyszy. Niebo spełniło niewinne życzenia; Przyszedłeś, moje zrozumiałeś pienia. Dawniej prosiłam, by mig twym obrazem Pocieszały, choć obraz był niemy; Dziś ile szczęścia I dziś możemy razem- Razem zapłakać..." Konrad "I cóż wypłaczemy?- Płakałem, pomnisz, kiedy się wydarłem Na wieki wieków z twojego objęcia, Gdy dobrowolnie dla szczęścia umarłem, Ażeby krwawe spełnić przedsięwzięcia. Już uwieńczone zbyt długie męczeństwo, Teraz stanąłem u życzeń mych celu, Mogę się zemścić na nieprzyjacielu; A ty mi przyszłaś wydzierać zwycięstwo. Odtąd jak znowu z okna twej wieżycy Spójrzałaś na mnie, w całym kręgu świata Znowu nic nie ma dla mojej źrenicy, Tylko jezioro i wieża, i krata. Wkoło mnie wszystko wre wojny rozruchem; Śród trąb odgłosu, śród oręża szczęku Ja niecierpliwym, wytężonym uchem Szukam ust twoich anielskiego dźwięku, I dzień mój cały jest oczekiwaniem, A gdy wieczornej doczekam się pory, Chcę ją przedłużyć rozpamiętywaniem; Ja życie moje liczę na wieczory. Tymczasem Zakon spoczynkowi łaje, O wojnę prosi, własnej żąda zguby, I mściwy Halban wytchnąć mi nie daje: Albo dawniejsze przypomina śluby, Wyrznięte sioła i zniszczone kraje, Albo gdy nie chcę skargi jego słuchać, Jednym westchnieniem, skinieniem, oczyma, Umie przygasłą chęć zemsty rozdmuchać. Wyrok mój zda się przybliżać do końca, Nic już Krzyżaków od wojny nie wstrzyma. Wczoraśmy z Rzymu odebrali gońca, Z różnych stron świata niezliczone chmury, Pobożny zapał w pole nagromadził, Wszyscy wołają, abym ich prowadził Z mieczem i krzyżem na wileńskie mury. A przecież - wyznam ze wstydem! w tej chwili, Kiedy się ważą narodów wyroki, Myślę o tobie, wynajduję zwłoki, Żebyśmy jeszcze dzień jeden przeżyli. Młodości! jakże wielkie twe ofiary! Jam miłość, szczęście, jam niebo za młodu Umiał poświęcić dla sprawy narodu, Z żalem, lecz z męstwem! a dzisiaj ja stary, Dzisiaj powinność, rozpacz, wola boża Pędzą mię w pole! a ja siwej głowy Nie śmiem oderwać od tych ścian podnoża, Ażeby twojej nie stracić - rozmowy!" Umilknął; z wieży słychać tylko jęki; W milczeniu długie przeciekły godziny, Noc rozrzedniała i promyk jutrzeńki Już zarumienił lica cichej wody; Pomiędzy liściem drzemiącej krzewiny Ze szmerem ranne przewiewały chłody, Ptaszęta cichym ozwały się pieniem, Umilkły znowu - i długim milczeniem Znać dają, że się zbudziły za wcześnie. Konrad powstaje, wzniosł ku wieży czoło, Długo na kratę poglądał boleśnie; Słowik zanucił, Konrad naokoło Spojrzał: już ranek; - opuścił przyłbicy, W szerokie zwoje płaszcza twarz obwinął, Skinieniem ręki żegna pustelnicy I w krzakach zginął. Tak duch piekielny od wrót pustelnika Na odgłos dzwonu porannego znika. III